Cosas que nunca te dije
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post Doctor Who EOT. Todos sus amigos estan preocupados por el Doctor, pues todos tienen un mal presentimiento y nadie tiene noticias suyas. Cada uno de ellos quiere decirle lo que no se atrevieron a decirle antes
1. Prologo

Después de casi siete meses, Gwen todavía salía de la nueva base cuando escuchaba un coche, un ruido fuera de lugar, esperando que fuera Jack, que por fin volviera a casa. Pero eso nunca ocurría, Jack no volvía y ella y Rhys seguían estando solos. Torchwood tan sólo eran ellos dos. Por mucho que había intentado rehacer el equipo tras la marcha del capitán, creyendo que podría llenar su hueco de líder, se dio cuenta que no podía, que no podía encontrar a nadie que sustituyera a sus compañeros muertos y ella no era suficientemente fuerte para hacerse cargo de todo y creer que podía convertirse en alguien como Jack.

Torchwood estaba a punto de morir o tal y como ella pensaba, estaba a punto de dejarlo morir, por no atreverse a crear uno nuevo de las cenizas del anterior. Se sentía cobarde por hacerlo, miserable por acabar de esa forma con aquello por lo que Toshiko, Owen y Ianto habían muerto, pero no podía hacer otra cosa; no sin Jack, no sin el capitán Harkness.

Pero aquella mañana, nada más levantarse de la cama sintió algo distinto. Rhys le dijo que sería por los últimos meses de embarazo, pero ella sabía que no era así, que había algo más, que algo acababa de ocurrir y algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Estaba nerviosa y entristecida al mismo tiempo, entusiasmada y con la moral por los suelos, los dos sentimientos luchando en su interior por dominarla, pero ninguno lo conseguía.

Rhys y Gwen fueron como todos los días a la base, aunque la mayor parte de las reformas ya estaban terminadas, los despachos preparados y todas las salas a punto, el lugar todavía parecía tétrico y en cierto modo muerto, pues ellos dos solos no lo podían llenar.

De alguna forma todavía estaban dentro los espíritus de los amigos muertos, de los agentes olvidados y cuyos cuerpos habían sido destrozados en la destrucción de la primera base, pero sobretodo había un espíritu, que si no conseguía remediarlo pronto, la seguiría por siempre, allá donde fuera. Jack Harkness se había ido, la había abandonado y aún así, no podía olvidarle, no podía odiarle por haberlo hecho, no se sentía con fuerzas para dejarlo marchar.

Entonces escuchó el ruido, algo tan minúsculo que probablemente nadie más notaría, nadie que no lo estuviera esperando, nadie que no hubiera pasado todos los días anteriores que aquello sucediera.

Salió de la base, mientras Rhys la miraba sin comprender lo que le ocurría a su mujer; pensó que le ocurría algo al bebé pero al ver la ilusión en su rostro se dio cuenta que no era así. La siguió y al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, Gwen le había dicho más veces que aquello ocurriría, pero hasta ese momento, tan sólo había creído que se trataba de las ilusiones de su mujer. Ahora se daba cuenta, que Gwen siempre había tenido razón.

"¡Jack!"

Gwen corrió hasta el capitán y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jack la cogió y le besó en los labios, para sorpresa, pero no preocupación de Rhys.

"¡Estás enorme!" El capitán contempló a Gwen, le parecía preciosa, con aquel bebé creciendo en su interior y a punto de nacer. Al menos no todo había sido malo aquellos últimos meses. "Estás… increíble."

Gwen se separó de él y le dio un pequeño empujón, su expresión enojada sorprendió a Jack. "¿Se puede saber porque has tardado tanto? Estoy embarazada, debería tomarme las cosas con más tranquilidad y en lugar de eso, he estado remodelando la segunda base."

Jack la miró sorprendido. "¿La segunda base?" Levantó la mirada, reconocía perfectamente aquel lugar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había sido el último lugar en el que había visto a Ianto feliz.

"Bueno ya sabes, necesitábamos una nueva base después que la otra… tenía que hacer algo mientras esperaba que volvieras. ¿Quieres verla? Espero que sea de tu agrado." Gwen se fijó entonces en el muchacho que estaba detrás de Jack y que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada. "¿Y tu eres…"

"Oh si, este es Alonso, creo que nos vendrá bien una incorporación al equipo, ya sabes, ahora estamos un poco faltos de efectivos." Gwen tan sólo tuvo que mirar a los ojos al capitán para ver el dolor que corría por sus venas al decir eso, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "¿Qué, entramos?"

Jack quedó sorprendido al acceder a la nueva base, poco tenía que ver con el lugar en el que se habían escondido meses antes, pues ahora recordaba a la primera base, en la que había vivido más de cien años; sólo que esta era mucho más moderna, algo más acorde con el nuevo siglo en el que acababan de entrar. Estaba llena de aparatos, algunos de los cuales eran idénticos a los que ya tenían en la primera base, otros en cambio no los había visto nunca.

"Esto es increíble, lo que habéis hecho aquí. Desde luego yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor."

El capitán continuó mirando a su alrededor y vio cuatro mesas, cuatro mesas idénticas a las que tan bien conocía en la bahía. Se dio cuenta que dos de ellas estaban vacías. Se fijó en las otras dos. La primera sin duda, era la de Gwen, pues las fotos con Rhys la delataban, pero al ver la segunda, sintió que el corazón el daba un vuelco.

La mesa no estaba vacía, pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta ella y cogió entre sus manos una foto. "Nos la dio su hermana", dijo Gwen, "después de contarle lo que realmente hacía su hermano, dijo que Ianto querría estar aquí, con nosotros, contigo."

Jack no podía apartar la vista de la foto, de aquel Ianto que parecía feliz en casa, tal vez lo hubiera sido sino hubiera entrado en Torchwood, tal vez… "¿Todavía tengo una oficina?"

Gwen deseaba hablar con Jack, preguntarle como se encontraba, que había hecho el tiempo que había estado fuera y ayudarle a superar aquel horrible momento, pero le conocía demasiado bien y presionarle no era una buena idea.

"Claro, sígueme."

Alonso miró al capitán y por fin creyó comprender que había detrás de la máscara de tipo encantador y carismático que Jack siempre mostraba escondiendo su verdadero yo. Lo había conocido en aquel bar y ya entonces sabía que había algo que el capitán no le estaba contando, algo que acababa de entender. Jack estaba roto en pedazos y él no era quien podía recomponerlo.

El despacho era prácticamente el mismo, como si Gwen hubiera hecho fotos a cada rincón y las hubiera usado para hacer la nueva oficina. Jack se sentó en el sillón y miró al ordenador, en el que estaba abierto un correo electrónico a su nombre y en su buzón varios mails, todos a su nombre.

"Estos correos han ido llegando en los últimos días y todos vienen a tu nombre, incluso hay uno de Martha. No se, me suenan casi todos estos nombres, pero no he querido abrirlos, me parecían algo personal y además sabía que volverías y querrías leerlos tu mismo."

"Gracias." Gwen salía del despacho cuando Jack la llamó. "Gwen, ¿Has esperado todo este tiempo por mi?"

"Ya te he dicho que sabia que volverías." Su joven amiga sonrió con seguridad, aunque en el fondo siempre había tenido miedo que eso no ocurriera y que Jack se hubiera marchado para siempre. "Te dejo para que te acomodes en tu nueva oficina ¿de acuerdo?"

Jack todavía no había dejado la foto de Ianto, pues era lo único que le aferraba allí, todo lo demás había cambiado, Gwen había cambiado, la base había cambiado, todo era distinto, menos aquel recuerdo de Ianto que conservaba en las manos.

Volvió a mirar los mails y entonces se fijó en los nombres, los conocía casi todos y cada uno de ellos, Martha, Mickie, Sarah Jane, y todos dirigidas a él.

Finalmente decidió abrir la primera, la que había escrito Martha.

"_Hola Jack, no se si podrás leer esto, porque ya he oído que te has marchado. Pero te conozco y se que volverás, se que no podrías abandonarnos y mucho menos abandonar a tu equipo. Te escribo porque necesitaba hablar contigo y decirte…_

_¿Sabes algo del Doctor? Mickey y yo lo vimos hace unos días, pero los dos tuvimos el mismo horrible presentimiento. Algo le iba a ocurrir y él lo sabía. Traté de contactar con él, pero no hubo forma. No coge el móvil, es como si se hubiera esfumado y después de que tú nos abandonaras, no podía pensar que él también nos ha dejado solos._

_Entonces me di cuenta que había muchas cosas que no le había dicho, cosas que creía poder decirle y confesarle con el tiempo, creyendo que siempre estaría ahí; porque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que nos pudiera dejar o algo peor. Me di cuenta que tal vez ya no podría decirle todo aquello que necesito contarle, pues ahora me dio cuenta que no he sido del todo sincera con él, al menos en los últimos años y me da miedo pensar que ya no pueda serlo._

_Dime que tu si que has sabido algo de él, dime que tienes noticias suyas y dime, por supuesto que has vuelto a casa, que alguien sigue protegiendo este mundo, pese a todo por lo que has pasado._

_Vaya, creo que soy una insensible, pero con todo esto del Doctor no me he preocupado por ti, por preguntarte como estabas. Gwen me lo contó todo, lo de Ianto, lo de Steven… tenía que haber estado allí, tenías que haberme llamado, ¿Qué más daba mi luna de miel cuando tú me necesitabas? Me siento fatal por no haber estado allí, tal vez podría haber llamado al Doctor, tal vez podríamos haber evitado todo esto._

_No se Jack, han pasado tantas cosas todos nosotros hemos cambiado tanto, que no se lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Pero sobretodo lo siento, soy tu amiga y te abandoné, os abandoné a todos y ahora mira lo que ha pasado. Y el Doctor…_

_¿Dónde está el Doctor? ¿Por qué no contesta a mis llamadas? Por favor, Jack necesito tu ayuda, hay tantas cosas que no le he dicho y no me perdonaría nunca no decirle._

_Por cierto, verás que hay un archivo con este mail, es una carta para el Doctor, ya sabes, todo lo que quiero decirle, por si tu podrías hacérselo llegar, si es que das con él, que espero que lo hagas Jack. He hablado con otros amigos, ya sabes, Sarah Jane y los demás y todos están igual, todos sienten que ha ocurrido algo y nadie puede dar con él, todos tienen cosas que decirle, todos sienten que han llegado demasiado tarde. Supongo que nos entiendes tú también, que tú también lo has sentido. _

_Por favor Jack, encuéntrale y hazle llegar nuestros mensajes, porque todos le necesitamos._

_Con todo mi cariño, Martha._

Si, Jack también lo había sentido, nada más verlo, allí en la lejanía del bar, sabía que algo no andaba bien, que aquellos ojos se estaban despidiendo de él, pero entonces Jack no lo había asimilado. Ahora se daba cuenta que Martha tenía razón, tenía tantas cosas que decirle al Doctor y de alguna forma, su corazón le decía que no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo, tal vez la carta no fuera un mal método de hacerle llegar todo lo que sentía; todos sus amigos habían envidado alguna, incluso algunos a los que no había tenido el placer de conocer. Todos tenían algo que decirle y él era uno de esos amigos.

Respiró profundamente y abrió una nueva hoja en blanco. Jack no era de los que se sinceraban, de los que escribían cartas de amor, de los que pedían perdón abiertamente, ni de los que confesaban sus pecados para sentirse mejor.

Pero sintió aquel impulso, la necesidad de hacerlo también, de escribir una carta al Doctor, un mensaje, en el que sólo por si acaso, pudiera contarle todo lo que necesitaba decirle.


	2. Jack Harkness Gracias por todo Doctor

No se donde estás, no se si alguna vez podré hacerte llegar esto y si te interesa saber lo que tengo que decirte. Pero se que te ha ocurrido algo, se que algo ha cambiado y temo saber lo que es. ¿Te has vuelto a regenerar? Eso quiere decir que alguien te ha matado. ¿Quién es? Dime quien te ha hecho esto y te prometo…

No, lo siento, no lo voy a decir, porque últimamente no me siento capaz de hacer muchas promesas. Le he fallado a mucha gente ¿sabes? Supongo que si, que ya habrás oído las noticias, los 456 en la tierra, lo cerca que estuvimos de la destrucción total, otra vez y otra vez por nuestra culpa, simples y tontos humanos, que creemos que podemos luchar y enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa, cuando en realidad somos especialistas en destruirlo todo.

Yo también lo he hecho Doctor, he destruido todo aquello que quería y lo peor de todo es que nadie de los que he perdido, han sabido realmente que los quería. No se ni porque te estoy diciendo esto, cuando tu lo puedes estar pasando peor.

Tal vez ni te reconozca la próxima vez que te vea, tal vez caminando por la calle me cruce contigo y no sepa que eres tu. No lo creo, tu eres… ya lo sabes y por eso no hace falta que lo diga, pero de alguna forma siempre se que eres tu, por mucho que cambies de cara, por mucho que seas otra persona, tu siempre eres el Doctor y por eso…

Que mal se me dan estas cosas, ahora entiendo porque la gente dice a veces que no soy nada romántico ni sentimental, supongo que tienen razón, porque ni siquiera te lo puedo decir a ti, que ya sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti. No digas que no, porque lo sabes, creo que desde el primer momento en que nos vinos los dos supimos lo que sentía el otro, bueno también supe lo que sentías por Rose y lo que ella sentía por ti, así que enseguida asumí que nunca me verías como algo más que un buen amigo, tal vez tu mejor amigo, pero simplemente eso, un amigo y nada más.

Nunca te he dicho que te quiero, ni a ti ni a nadie, pero al menos tu nunca lo has deseado, nunca has esperado que un día fuera hasta ti y te dijera que te quería, porque no era necesario, porque lo ves en mis ojos cuando te miro y cuando intento seguir tus pasos, porque quiero ser como tu, como el hombre que me ayudó a convertirme en quien soy ahora.

No hace falta que te lo diga porque ya has hecho tanto por mi, que decir algo más, estropearía lo que tenemos, por muchos años que pase sin verte, creyendo que has desaparecido en el universo, se que sigues siendo mi amigo, lamentablemente nada más que un buen amigo para mi; pero alguien que sigue ahí, que estará siempre ahí, eso espero.

Por mucho que te haya culpado por lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida últimamente, por mucho que te odiara por no estar ahí, por no ayudarme, por no evitar que tanta gente muriera, que tanta gente que me importaba, a la que quería, muriera.

No estoy llorando, no, ya no más, porque… porque no soy un señor del tiempo como tu, porque no puedo evitar que aquello ocurra y se que aunque hubieras estado aquí, tampoco tu lo habrías hecho. Creo conocerte y se que aquello tenía que ocurrir, por algún motivo que no logro comprender, todo aquello ocurrió por un buen motivo.

¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Por qué no me dices donde has ido? No voy a decir que este preocupado por ti, aunque sea cierto. No eres de los que les gusta que la gente se preocupe por ti. Aquí en la Tierra dirían que eres un _espíritu libre_, aunque yo prefiero pensar que eres simplemente alguien especial, alguien a quien los demás no llegamos a comprender por mucho que nos esforcemos, por mucho que te queramos, por mucho que te amemos, nadie podrá comprender quien eres en el fondo, que es lo que te obliga a tomar decisiones como las que has tomado, cuando sabes que te van a destrozar.

No se si te sorprenderá, pero se lo de Rose, se que al final la dejaste en la otra dimensión, dejaste que fuera feliz con tu otro yo, permitiendo así que tu corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Nadie podrá llamarte nunca egoísta, por descontado, pero sabes que soy sincero cuando te digo que fuiste un completo estúpido por hacer eso.

Tenías a la persona amada, ella te quería, tú la querías, podíais ser felices y la dejaste escapar. Otros no hemos tenido esa oportunidad, otros hemos tenido que cometer sacrificios por el bien de toda la humanidad, hemos tenido que perder para siempre a aquella persona que decidió dar la vida por nosotros, aún cuando no le hemos dicho lo que sentimos por ella.

Grandísimo tonto, dejar escapar así a la mujer que quieres, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por asegurarte que tu otro yo no cometiera ninguna estupidez? ¿O simplemente porque te aterra ser feliz? Si se trata de la tercera opción, permíteme decirte, que te odio, porque pudiste tomar la opción que te haría feliz durante muchos años y por tu propia voluntad optaste por el camino de la tristeza y la soledad.

Tenías lo que no yo supe apreciar, los dos sabíais lo que querías y tú no lo supiste aprovechar. Tenías suerte, eras el hombre más afortunado que conozco y dejaste que la felicidad se te escapara entre los dedos, mientras que yo tuve que ver como me la arrebataban, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo si quería hacer lo correcto.

Pero no voy a entristecerme, no por algo que ya no puedo cambiar, no por tener entre las manos, mientras escribo esto, la foto de la única persona que realmente me ha demostrado su amor y la única que yo no le he sabido corresponder cuando todavía tenía tiempo.

Tan sólo espero que Ianto sea feliz donde quiera que este y que no se lamente eternamente por pensar que amó al hombre equivocado, aquel que no le dijo que le quería cuando estaba a punto de morir, aquel que tan solo pudo sostenerlo en sus brazos y ver como poco a poco su vida terminaba.

Supongo que ahora me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, para decirme alguna de esas cosas que siempre dices, algo así como que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, cosas que tienen que ocurrir por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlas.

No suenan tan bien cuando las digo yo, tal vez si te las escuchara decir a ti, las cosas serian diferentes, siempre haces que suenen diferentes, haces que todo suene bien, por muy duro que sea, por mucha tristeza que nos de, haces que suenen mejor de lo que parecen o tal vez sea la forma en que lo dices, que nos hace sentir mejor cuando nuestros corazones se rompen.

Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que me ha dicho Martha, nadie sabe donde estás, todos hemos sentido lo mismo, todos sabemos que te ha ocurrido algo y para colmo no has dicho nada a nadie. Si alguien te ha hecho algo, si alguien te tiene retenido, juro que lo pagará, pero si no nos das una pista, un indicio, algo que nos ayude a encontrarte, no se como voy a dar contigo.

Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero he vuelto a casa, si, ahora digo que es mi casa, con los años he aprendido que Cardiff y mi equipo son mi familia e imagino que por eso, perder a uno de ellos significa perder una parte de mi. Pero si, he vuelto a casa, tengo que recuperar lo que tenía, lo que queda de esa parte de mi vida.

Gwen me necesita y más teniendo en cuenta que está a punto de tener a su bebé. ¡Por cierto! Casi se me olvida decírtelo. Gracias, supongo que sabrás de lo que hablo; pero de nuevo gracias, gracias por llevar a Alonso a aquel bar.

Me pregunto si ya sabías entonces por todo lo que yo había pasado o simplemente fue una coincidencia, algo que hiciste como último regalo, como última acción del soldado que está a punto de morir.

Pero fue lo mejor que podías hacer; no porque yo necesitara un sustituto de… No, no es eso, ya me entiendes, pero creo que los dos nos necesitábamos, los dos estábamos en un punto muerto de nuestras vidas, los dos teníamos que encontrar a alguien que nos ayudara a salir a flote, que nos demostrara que no todo estaba perdido y que merecía la pena volver a casa, recuperar nuestras vidas o en su caso, comenzar una nueva.

Alonso es un gran chico y algo me dice que está enamorando de mí. No se lo reprochó… No, ahora en serio, si, se está enamorando de mi y temo no poder corresponderle, no porque quiera protegerle, ahora ya se que eso no va a servir de nada, si no, porque es demasiado parecido al recuerdo de Ianto, los dos chicos perdidos en un mundo que no comprenden, dos muchachos que necesitan alguien que les guíe y que les enseñe un futuro en el que hacer algo, dos muchachos hermosos, que me conocen y ponen sus vidas en peligro.

¿Crees que podría arriesgarme a repetir la misma historia otra vez? ¿Crees que debería? ¿Ves porque tienes que estar aquí? Por mucho que haya cumplido los dos mil años, sigo lleno de preguntas que no se como responder y que se que tu, si estuvieras aquí, podrías ayudarme a comprender.

Tú perdiste a todo tu planeta, ¿merece la pena volver a enamorarse aún a costa de destrozarte otra vez el corazón? ¿Merece de verdad la pena sufrir cuando todo termine? No se si estoy preparado, no se si quiero pasar por eso. Por eso necesito que me lo digas tú, amigo mío, porque comprendes lo que siento, porque has pasado por eso tantas o más veces que yo y sin embargo, sigues luchando.

Por eso y aunque no estés ahora aquí, por mucho que te necesite, gracias, no se como lo haces, tal vez venga en todo el paquete de ser Señor del Tiempo y ver todo lo que va a ocurrir, pero siempre consigues salvarme la vida, aunque en ocasiones preferiría que actuaras un poco antes, pero bueno… lo has hecho y ahora estoy aquí, escribiendo esto.

Tal vez se trate de una llamada de socorro para que no me dejes nunca, que no nos dejes nunca, tal vez tan sólo sea que me preocupo por uno de mis mejores amigo, o tal vez sea que tengo miedo a perderte y a darme cuenta que la única persona en el universo que comprende como soy, se ha ido para siempre y me ha dejado aquí sólo.

Sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo defender el planeta yo sólo, por mucho que llame a los demás, ninguno de nosotros podría hacer nada si tu no estás para ayudarnos, si no te conviertes, por mucho que te niegues a creerlo, en el líder que todos sabemos que eres.

Una palabra sería suficiente, una llamada, una visión de la TARDIS, algo que nos diga que estás ahí, que podemos seguir confiando que pase lo que pase podemos contar contigo, algo que me diga a mi que todo lo que he perdido, que todo lo que dejado atrás ha merecido la pena.

No quiero que suene demasiado cursi y no voy a pedirte que vuelvas por mi, pero he aprendido que hay cosas que es mejor decirlas a tiempo que no decirlas, porque luego nos damos cuenta que nunca podremos decirle a esa persona que la queremos, que no podemos vivir sin ella y que nuestro mundo se acaba cuando no está.

En cuanto a ti, quiero que sepas que el mundo te está esperando para que vuelvas, para que lo protejas como has hecho siempre, para que nos acompañes y cuando vuelvan los Daleks, los cibermen, el Master o una nueva amenaza, saber que sigues ahí de nuestro lado.

Si hablo por mi mismo, eres mi amigo, eres… vale si, eres una de las personas a las que más quiero y no me puedo hacer a la idea de perderte a ti también. Así que si estás por alguna parte, danos una prueba, dame una razón para demostrarme que merece la pena seguir viviendo por toda la eternidad.

Si estás leyendo esto, vuelve, por nosotros y por una vez, seré sincero conmigo mismo, vuelve por mí.


	3. Martha Jones Smith A un amigo especial

Nada más dar por terminada la carta escrita al Doctor, Jack se recostó en la silla, no recordaba nunca haber sido tan sincero con su amigo, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente lo que sentía el otro, sin necesidad de palabras. Pero aún así, se sentía bien por haberlo dicho, aunque no estuviera seguro que el Doctor lo fuera a leer nunca.

Miró el correo y decidió abrir el siguiente de los correos. Sonrió al ver quien era el remitente y el título del mensaje. _"Espero que ya hayas vuelto, con cariño Martha."_

Lo abrió, aunque sentía que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de aquellos que querían decirle al Doctor lo que sentían por él. Entonces se preguntó si algún día, su amigo leería todos aquellos mensajes. Por eso y sin pensárselo dos veces, Jack abrió el correo de Martha.

Hola otra vez Jack.

Siento molestarte tanto, pero antes no sabía que escribirle al Doctor ni que decirle después de tanto tiempo. La verdad es que tiene gracia Jack, con todo lo que pasamos viajando juntos y ahora no se que decirle. Supongo que será porque no quiero decirle adiós, porque no quiero ni pensar en ello, pues no puedo imaginar que nos abandone ahora.

Pero bueno, creo que por fin he conseguido armarme de valor y ya me siento capaz de decirle aquello que necesito que sepa, si es que llega a leerlo, ¿Crees que volverá con nosotros para leerlo? Deseo pensar que si, que está ahí, en la TARDIS, observándonos y leyendo todo lo que le escribimos, esperando el momento adecuado para hacernos una nueva visita. Tenemos que asumirlo Jack, es el Doctor, no puede abandonarnos.

Bueno a lo que iba, como te dije en el otro mail, espero que al menos tú puedas hacerle llegar este mensaje, o contactar con él y hacer que vuelva, porque, imagino que tú estarás igual que yo; estoy muy preocupada por él.

Ya está bien de darle tantas vuelvas al asunto, aquí te dejo mi pequeño mensaje para él y dile si consigues hablar con él, que le echamos de menos en la boda, que intentamos dar con él, pero estaba ilocalizable, en alguna parte del universo imagino, pero sobretodo que ni Mickey ni yo, nos olvidamos de él.

- o -

Hola Doctor, hace mucho que no hablamos, desde que salvamos la Tierra y el resto del universo la última vez creo. Supongo que habrás estado muy ocupado desde entonces, pero lo cierto es que se te echo mucho de menos; sobretodo porque querría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pues aunque no lo creas, me has cambiado, no soy la misma estudiante de medicina que conociste en aquel hospital en mitad de la Luna.

No, tus viajes y tú me habéis convertido en otra persona distinta, nuestras aventuras, haber salvado tantas vidas, habernos enfrentado al Master y haber conocido a Jack, todo eso, me convirtió en una persona completamente diferente y creo que por eso me marché.

Cuando te dije adiós, incluso antes, sabía que nunca sentirías por mi lo que yo sentía por ti. No lo voy a negar, creo que desde el mismo momento en que te conocí, me sentí atraída por ti, por tu arrojo, por tu presencia, por esa encantadora y tierna sonrisa que siempre nos brindas, por lo fácil que era para ti enfrentarte a la muerte sin miedo y defender a todo el mundo, por el simple hecho de que era lo correcto.

Me encapriché como si fueras mi primer amor, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada parecido y te puedo asegurar que nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, llegué a pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad de conseguir que te fijaras en mí y bien sabrás que lo intenté por todos los medios.

Pero no hubo forma y al final me di cuenta, que en realidad nunca la habría. Nunca podrías sentir nada por otra persona que no fuera Rose, la habías perdido y eso te había destrozado el corazón, no necesitabas un repuesto en tu vida, no eres como esos humanos que necesitan estar con otra persona para olvidar a la que han perdido. Tu tan sólo la necesitabas a ella, tan sólo la querías a ella, tan sólo la amas a ella.

Yo en cambio no era más que una compañera más, como lo habrán sido muchas otras de las que han tenido, pero ninguna como Rose, ¿o tuviste algo con Sarah Jane? No se, cuando os vi en la TARDIS, vi algo en su mirada que me recordó a Rose, algo que no había en mi y creo que por eso me siento bastante celosa de ella.

Que tontería verdad, sentirme celosa, por algo que no es culpa de nadie, más que mía por haberme sentido atraída del hombre equivocado, ¿o tal vez se trató del momento equivocado? No lo se y mejor no darle más vueltas a algo que ya no tiene sentido.

Pero como te he dicho antes te debo mucho y no sólo por haberme llevado contigo y haberme enseñado el universo, eso, comparado con lo que me diste sin querer, no es más que una tontería.

Como ya sabrás me he casado y he dejado de ser Martha Jones, pues ahora soy Martha Jones Smith. Quien lo iba a decir ¿verdad? Mickie y yo convertidos en pareja y como siempre todo gracias a ti. Porque, por si no te acuerdas, tu nos dejaste aquí en la tierra a Mickie, a Jack y a mi.

Lo demás fue fácil para nosotros, simplemente nos fijamos el uno en el otro nada más salir de la TARDIS, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Jack se marchó de nuevo a Cardiff, tendrías que haberlo visto, sin dejar de hablar de Gwen y sobretodo de Ianto, le hicimos rabiar con eso de que estaba enamorado de Ianto.

Pobre Jack, debería haber estado aquí con él, pero no se, tal vez fui una egoísta por no estar allí para ayudarle, tal vez Mickie y yo lo fuimos, pero creímos que lo tendría todo controlado incluso… Si, no lo voy a negar porque no tiene sentido, incluso creímos que tu aparecerías y salvarías el mundo como siempre haces. Creímos en lo fácil, creímos que siempre estarías allí para ayudarnos y dejamos que las cosas pasaran.

No sabes lo mal que me siento por habernos dado cuenta demasiado tarde de nuestro error y no haber estado con Jack y su equipo, por no haber impedido que el capitán tuviera que pasar por aquello. Espero que no me odie por no haber estado allí.

¿Qué es lo que sientes tu cuando alguna vez te has dado cuenta que has fallado, que podías haber hecho más o que simplemente te has equivocado? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso sin darme cuenta que he sido la peor amiga del mundo, incluso contigo.

Porque sabes una cosa; también te dejamos de lado a ti, debíamos estar en racha para fallar a nuestros amigos. Supe por mis contactos en UNIT, que estabas en la Tierra, ellos siempre te están buscando. Pero sabes que, no fui a buscarte, pensé, no se, pensé que necesitabas un tiempo, que tal vez querrías estar sólo, después de habernos dejado a todos, de haberte marchado; de alguna forma sentía que era el momento de dejarte tranquilo cuando apareciste en la Tierra otra vez.

Ahora se que me equivoqué, cuando descubrí que el Master estaba detrás de todo esto, ya era demasiado tarde, todos nos convertimos en él y tuviste que ser tu el que nos salvara. ¿Por qué fuiste tu el que nos salvó a toda la humanidad verdad? No se lo que pasó durante ese día, pero me odio por no haber estado contigo, por no haberte ayudado.

Mickie me lo dijo, los dos lo sentimos pero él fue quien me dijo que te habíamos fallado. ¿Te sientes así? ¿Sientes que te hemos fallado? Tal vez por eso no quieras volver, tal vez ahora piensas que los humanos no merecemos la pena o tal vez te haya ocurrido algo y por eso no quieras volver a saber de nosotros en una temporada.

Pero Mickie y yo te vimos, cuando te despediste de nosotros tras salvarnos de aquel soldado Sontaran, nos miraste desde allí arriba, como un dios que observa su creación sin interferir. Nos miraste y entonces supimos que algo no iba bien.

A estas alturas ya no es necesario que nos digas ni una sola palabra para saber lo que ocurre, los dos hemos aprendido a leer tus ojos, a comprender esas miradas, tanto las que siempre anhelé que me dedicaras a mi, como las que ahora desearía no haber tenido que ver nunca como ese día.

Se que te despediste de nosotros y que esta vez era para siempre, de alguna forma que no logro imaginar, nos dijiste adiós porque no nos volveríamos a encontrar. Muchas veces he oído hablar de tu regeneración y os he visto a los dos Doctores en el crucero de Davros y en la TARDIS, pero por más intento hacerme una idea de lo que regenerarte significa, te aseguro que no lo consigo.

¿Qué significa regenerarte? ¿Te olvidas de la gente que conocías? ¿Es acaso como un borrón y cuenta nueva? Eso es algo que nunca me has explicado y creo que el motivo es que en realidad nunca deseas regenerarte, porque eso significa perder algo. ¿Pero que es lo que pierdes exactamente? Dímelo por favor, porque hay tantos secretos que se que nunca me has contado, que ahora pienso que apenas te conozco.

Se como piensas o al menos eso creo y he aprendido a comprender las cosas que haces y porque, pero hay tantos secretos en tu existencia. Me di cuenta de ello cuando Jack entró en nuestras vidas. Vosotros os conocéis, Jack sabe tanto de ti, tantas cosas que yo no soy capaz de vislumbrar de tu interior.

No se si decirlo en voz alta, sobretodo porque se que Jack va a estar leyendo esto, pero a estas alturas no me importa, pues no me parece más que un pensamiento infantil. Pero la verdad es que siento celos de él. No me siento celosa de Rose, porque ella es algo completamente distinto para ti, algo que yo nunca llegué a ser, algo que quise ser para ti, pero nunca pude llenar.

Pero Jack, Jack es tu amigo, igual que yo, fue tu compañero de viaje, igual que lo fui yo, es todo lo que yo fui, pero cuando hablas con él, se que hay una compenetración que yo nunca conseguí alcanzar contigo. ¿Por qué nunca conectaste conmigo como lo hiciste con él? ¿Por qué cuando te has reencontrado conmigo después de dejarme se que no sientes lo mismo que al verle a él? ¿Qué es lo que no encontraste en mí durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?

Supongo que preguntarte ahora estas cosas ya no tiene sentido, pues es muy probable y creo que todos tenemos el mismo sentimiento, que nunca me las vas a responder, no porque no quieras o porque evites hacerlo, sino porque no vas a volver con nosotros.

Dime que estoy equivocada, que no siento lo mismo que aquella mañana cuando me dejaste en casa, dime que vas a volver, que nos vas a seguir cuidando y guiando en esta lucha por salvar al mundo. Davros lo dijo, somos tus niños del tiempo, tu nos llevaste hasta allí, pero no nos obligaste a ninguno, sino que decidimos seguirte, todos cerramos los ojos en cuanto supimos que estabas aquí en la Tierra y fuimos a tu encuentro sin pensarlo dos veces.

No hagas caso de esas palabras, de que nos sacrificamos por ti o morimos porque tu nos has hecho así, porque no es cierto, yo te seguí el primer día y te escuché cuando dijiste que no debía destruir el mundo con aquellas cabezas nucleares, siempre he escuchado tus palabras. ¿Qué me dices cuando recorrí el mundo llevando tu mensaje?

Porque se trata precisamente de eso, queremos llevar tu mensaje con nosotros durante todas nuestras vidas y si, morir es un riesgo que todos los que hemos estado a tu lado hemos decidido tomar en algún momento de nuestra existencia, sin dudar, sin pensar que podía ser nuestro último día. Tu no nos obligaste, sabíamos que, simplemente, era lo que teníamos que hacer.

¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió aquí en la Tierra hace unos pocos meses verdad? Era el fin del mundo o en el mejor de los casos, el sufrimiento de millones de personas por perder a sus hijos. Pues Jack, siguiendo tus pasos, lo arriesgó todo por salvar el mundo, lo arriesgó y perdió, como tantas veces te ha ocurrido a ti.

Porque Jack aprendió del mejor, del único que puede salvarnos cuando todo está perdido, del único que pone todo por delante de su propia seguridad y felicidad, del único que deja a la mujer que ama en la seguridad de una realidad paralela, por el simple hecho de alejarla del riesgo de morir aquí. Jack arriesgó y perdió, igual que te ha ocurrido a ti, igual que me pasó a mi durante meses tras dejarte. Arriesgué todo al decirte que te quería aún a sabiendas que no iba a ser correspondida y como ya esperaba, perdí.

Se que no es comparable a lo que os ha ocurrido a vosotros y se que te alegrará saber que me he recuperado y que gracias a ti he encontrado al hombre de mi vida. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? Mickie Smith me pidió matrimonio, todavía recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras:

"_El Doctor me quitó a mi chica y ahora me ha dado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que espero que acepte casarse conmigo."_

Entonces me dio el anillo y creo que no pensé ni un minuto antes de contestar. Le quiero, estoy completamente enamorada de él, como creo y siento decírtelo, que nunca lo estuve de ti.

Tu fuiste alguien maravilloso y sorprendente y creí estar enamorada de ti, pero tan sólo se trataba de ese encanto que desbordas por todos los poros de la piel, ese encanto tan atrayente que hace que los humanos vayamos hasta ti y pasemos los mejores días de nuestras vidas a tu lado. ¿Te quise? Con toda mi alma, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eras el hombre de mi vida, de la misma forma que yo no era y nunca podría haber sido la mujer de tu vida.

Por eso y por todo lo que has hecho por mi quiero darte las gracias, quiero tenerte delante y darte un fuerte abrazo, estrecharte entre mis brazos y darte el mayor de los besos, pero no vayas pensar mal.

Si estás mal, no te preocupes, vuelve con nosotros, somos tus amigos y te arroparemos, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Si te ha ocurrido algo, sabes que podemos cuidar de ti. Sea lo que sea, estamos aquí por ti, así que por favor Doctor, vuelve con nosotros, sabes que todos nosotros te necesitamos.

Te querrá siempre.

Martha.

- o -

Bien Jack ahí lo tienes, intenta que el Doctor lea esto, es algo que siempre he necesito que sepa, pero nunca temí no poder decírselo hasta ahora. Confío en ti como siempre lo he hecho y se que darás con él.

Y por cierto que no se te suba a la cabeza lo que he dicho sobre ti, aunque se perfectamente que siempre has sabido como me sentía hacia ti. En cuanto a Ianto, espero que no pienses cosas horribles de mi y que soy una insensible por no haber aparecido en el funeral, pero no pude hacerlo, no podía mirarte a la cara y pedirte perdón por no haber estado a tu lado, no podía decir que tal vez podríamos haber cambiado algo si Mickey y yo hubiéramos luchado contigo. Porque ya lo he dicho antes, eres mi amigo y te fallé cuando más me hubieras necesitado.

Puedes odiarme si quieres, porque yo soy la primera que no me lo puedo perdonar. No me llamaste para que pudiera disfrutar de mi luna de miel con Mickey, pero por favor, si algún día puedes perdonarme, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo? Siempre estaré aquí por ti, por el Doctor, por Gwen y Torchwood, para hablar de Ianto y que me cuentes todo lo que quieras sobre él, sabes que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites.

Con todo mi cariño.

Martha.


End file.
